Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${10(4z-13)+3(4+z)}$
Distribute the ${10}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {10(}\gray{4z-13}{)} + 3(4+z) $ $ {40z-130} + 3(4+z) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 40z-130 + {3(}\gray{4+z}{)} $ $ 40z-130 + {12+3z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {40z + 3z} {-130 + 12}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {43z} {-130 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {43z} {-118}$ The simplified expression is $43z-118$